


【刺客信条/LE】千面（合志解禁）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 是cp27茄面合志的文，特工au
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Brotherhood Assassins/Leonardo da Vinci





	【刺客信条/LE】千面（合志解禁）

公墓里立着些矮小的石碑，上面没有照片和名字，理所当然地，也没有墓志铭。这些墓碑下埋着的都是些神秘的人，没人知道他们是谁，没人知道他们住哪儿，也没人知道他们所经历的事、所爱过的人。他们可能是流浪汉、可能是死于意外的无亲无故的人，或是那些掩去了自己身份的人。他们孤单地沉睡在泥土之下，无人回忆，无人悼念。至少他们中的大多数人是这样。也许会有一两个路人出于同情的心理在那些刻着数字的墓碑前留下一小束花，在胸腔划个十字，祈求天主让他们的灵魂安息，但也仅此而已。他们孤独地死去，然后一起聚在这里，等待着谁来发现，发现他曾经的友人、爱人、亲人长眠于此，悼念他们悲伤的灵魂。

乌云翻卷着占领了天空，那些黑压压的积雨云低垂着，沉得快要掉在地上。于是一声惊雷过后，一场大雨倾盆而下。没有带伞的行人匆匆忙忙赶路，寻找避雨的地方。只有一个人好像对这场雨毫不在乎，他戴着兜帽，双手抄在口袋里，平静地走进墓园。

密集的雨点滴落在表面粗糙的石碑上，慢慢渗透，到那块冷冰冰的墓碑再也容不下一滴雨水，水滴开始敲打石碑的表面，飞溅出细小的的水花，然后沿着石碑倾斜的表面流淌下去，渗进泥土。男人在墓园中走着，在数座墓碑中找到了刻着数字“142857”的那一座。除了他，没人知道这座墓碑下真正埋着的是谁。

男人蹲下身去，用手反复擦拭着被大雨冲刷着的石碑上的数字，指腹仔细地划过那些凹痕，一笔一划。

“艾吉奥•奥迪托雷已经死了，那么活着的是谁？”

咖啡壶被放在电磁炉上，里面装着新磨好的咖啡，莱昂纳多将一罐白砂糖和一品脱牛奶放在桌面上，他知道艾吉奥不喜欢苦味的东西。随手扔在沙发上的手机响了一下，是简讯的声音，今天是休息日，大概率不会是工作上的事，尼可洛•马基雅维利没有在休息日给下属发信息的习惯，哪怕是闲聊或是问候。

他快速走到沙发前捡起手机，简讯的发件人姓名让他心头一紧：一般情况下艾吉奥都会直接打电话过来，只有特殊情况才会用短信和他沟通。他迅速浏览了信息内容，没有去管炉子上的咖啡，迅速穿好衣服，从门口的衣架上拎起两个背包出了门。

艾吉奥在距离他们的安全屋不远的另一条街区的酒吧里，莱昂纳多将其中一个深蓝色背包背在身上，把另一个黑色的提在手里，同时用手机回复艾吉奥，告诉他自己就要到了。他从两栋楼之间的狭长通道走过，抄近路到了那间酒吧所在的街区，在来往的人流中将手里的背包放在路边的长椅上，随后，莱昂纳多顺着人流的方向消失在街区的尽头。

艾吉奥若无其事地从酒吧里出来，用他敏锐的视觉扫视周围，然后迅速来到长椅边顺手取走了背包。

艾吉奥在人群中快速走着，打开背包看到了莱昂纳多为他准备的道具：假发、眼镜、运动耳机、项链、T恤、手表，还有一顶棒球帽。

“太贴心了，莱昂。”他一边自言自语，一边脱下的身上的黑色风衣外套和衬衫，将它们塞进背包里，然后套上了白色T恤上衣，将耳机挂在脖子上，手表似乎没什么太大用处，于是他取出眼镜和棒球帽戴上，他将背包一边的肩带挂在肩膀上，像个逃课出来的高中生一样迈着轻快愉悦的步子向莱昂纳多离开的方向走去。

艾吉奥在街角的花店里找到了正对着各式花束发呆的莱昂纳多，对方也打扮成了学生模样，但他还是一眼就认出来了。艾吉奥偷笑着，在花店老板的注视下偷偷靠近莱昂纳多，然后在他肩膀上不轻不重地拍了一下。

“嘿！你吓到我了！”莱昂纳多惊叫道，随即脸上出现了喜悦的笑容，他拿起一捧早就挑好的花束，递给艾吉奥，然后给了他一个拥抱，用自己的脸颊贴上了对方的。

“周末愉快。”莱昂纳多身上淡淡的香水味与花香萦绕在鼻尖，驱散了艾吉奥逃离酒吧时的紧张感。

“周末愉快。”莱昂纳多结束了这个短暂的拥抱，向花店老板付了钱，拉着艾吉奥离开了这间店铺。

“你来的正是时候，莱昂。”

“你得告诉我是怎么回事，艾吉奥。”

他们牵着手走在路上，艾吉奥抱着莱昂纳多买的花，他机警地注意着周围，搜索着一切可疑的目标。

“回去告诉你。”

“好吧，正好炉子上还煮着咖啡，再不回去可能要出事故了，然后警察会去调查我们的藏身处。”

“可别，这间安全屋可是新装修好的。”

他们笑了起来，然后一起向安全屋走去。

咖啡的醇香从厨房飘出，咖啡壶正在炉子上搁着，壶肚子里的咕嘟声是这房间里唯一的响声。莱昂纳多连忙放下包到厨房里关掉了电源，端出咖啡壶，然后从透明的玻璃柜里取出两个精致的白瓷咖啡杯，给自己和艾吉奥倒上现煮好的咖啡。当他回头时，发现对方已经扔下了背包，一长条的躺进沙发里了。

“艾吉奥，现在可以告诉我是怎么回事了吧？”莱昂纳多把花插进了花瓶里，然后坐在了艾吉奥对面的沙发上。

“你知道的，莱昂，是我自己的事情。”艾吉奥伸个懒腰，坐起身端起咖啡杯抿了一口，“嘶——烫烫烫……”

“这么说你遇上波吉亚家族的人了吗？他们在跟踪你？”

“准确说是我在跟踪他们，但是差一点被发现了。”

“虽然波吉亚是我们的头号监视对象，但组织不允许成员在非工作时间进行不属于他的跟踪侦查活动，轻则打乱监控计划，严重的话会危害到整个情报部门。”

“你和马基雅维利那家伙呆久了也变成那样了吗？”艾吉奥打趣道。

“我是想说下次你应该小心一些，艾吉奥。另外，行动前通知我一声。”莱昂纳多端起咖啡杯，冲着艾吉奥笑了一下，对面的青年的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“对了，咖啡放糖了吗？”

“啊啊，抱歉，我忘记了。”

当艾吉奥从床上爬起来时，莱昂纳多已经被召回总部开始工作了。艾吉奥还有一天的假期，而身为首席伪装官的莱昂纳多，他的假期已经结束了。

床头柜上的手机响了起来，振动着向边缘滑去，艾吉奥一把接住了它，将屏幕上的圆圈划向了绿色的小听筒。

“艾吉奥，下午来一趟总部，有新任务了。”接起电话，是罗莎的声音。

“收到。”艾吉奥回复道。

好吧，他的假期也要提前结束了。艾吉奥揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，起身穿好衣服走进了洗漱间。

他小心地将屏幕一坨牙膏挤在牙刷头上，抬起头看着镜子里的自己。就在昨天，他跟踪了几个黑手党成员走进了一间酒吧，让酒保为自己调制了一杯“响尾蛇”，他坐在吧台边看着酒保熟练地摇晃着手中的瓶子，不经意地问起那一桌男人都点了什么，酒保一边调酒一边告诉他：“玛格丽特，血腥玛丽，亚历山大和教父。”

艾吉奥偷听了他们的对话，只是些没什么意义的闲聊，酒、钱和女人之类的，长达半个小时的闲谈中艾吉奥只捕捉到了一条有用的信息：那一桌人下周要一起到热那亚去。根据情报，波吉亚会有一批走私来的枪支从热那亚港口卸货，然后会由波吉亚家族的人清点那些枪支。今天艾吉奥只是出门闲逛，身上没带任何可以用的装备，他不能贸然跟踪下去，于是用手机偷偷拍下了正对着他坐着的男人的脸，然后喝了一口面前金黄澄澈的液体，让威士忌的辛辣在舌尖炸开，他的指尖飞快在屏幕上跳动着，将一条短讯发送了出去。

面前的酒见了底，辛辣的口感有所收敛，取而代之的是茴香的味道和混着砂糖的蛋清醇厚的口感。不远处的四个人似乎有所警觉，当艾吉奥的手机屏幕亮起来时，他向酒保付了钱，然后离开了酒吧。

有个多疑的黑帮成员在艾吉奥离开酒吧后跟了上去，他的手伸向腰后，准备随时拔枪将偷听者击毙，而当他站在街道上时，艾吉奥已经变成了另一个人消失得无影无踪。

“你也太疑神疑鬼了。”出来查看情况的另一个男人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“以防万一。”他收回手，疑惑地收回视线。

“趁时间还早，我带你们到别的地方去玩儿。”男人咧开嘴笑了起来，他搂着另一个人的肩膀，两人再次回到了酒吧里。

“艾吉奥，你又给我增加工作量了。”出了会议室的大门，两人一起乘电梯下楼，想要到附近去喝一杯咖啡，他们在停车场找到了艾吉奥的车子，莱昂纳多考虑了一下，决定坐在后座上。

“别开玩笑了，莱昂纳多，你对做面具的兴趣无人能及。”艾吉奥启动了车子，向附近的商业区开去。

“是的，艾吉奥，我喜欢那些面孔，每一个都是或者曾经是活生生的人，每一张脸都有故事，而那些经历是独一无二的，无论我怎样努力去还原面孔上的每一个细节，那张面具仍然不会是他或她。他们是特别的存在，而我是那个躲在芸芸众生中窥探他们秘密的小偷。”

“很有趣的比喻，你是这样理解你的工作的吗？”艾吉奥从车内的后视镜看向坐在汽车后座上的莱昂纳多，他目不转睛地盯着前方，正兴致勃勃地讲述着自己的工作。

“不仅如此，艾吉奥。我们的工作在杀生，也在挽救一些生命。我明白自己不像你那样真正夺走过谁的生命，但至少，那些鲜血和拯救也有我的一份。我想这是我热爱这份工作的原因之一，人性的复杂奇妙让我想要窥探更多，我并不满足于眼前的一切，却也没有野心征服世界。”

汽车驶进停车场，他将车子停好，与莱昂纳多一起走进佛罗伦萨最繁华的商业街，这里每天都有游人，从早到晚都是如此，他们穿梭在大街小巷里，寻找心仪的咖啡馆。

“莱昂，你对上面同意我参与这次行动有什么看法？”

“那可是你冒着受处分的风险换来的。”莱昂纳多笑道。

他们挑了一家装修成十五世纪文艺复兴时期风格的咖啡厅，在店里坐了下来，咖啡厅有个小小的舞台，台上有个打扮成吟游诗人的歌手正抱着鲁特琴唱着古老的歌谣。艾吉奥为自己点了一杯卡布奇诺，给莱昂纳多点了一杯拿铁，这是他们最喜欢的口味。在等咖啡的期间，莱昂纳多开始设计面具的细节。

“里昂•布鲁诺的资料已经查到了，新面孔，如果不出意外，我遇到的其他三个也是。没想到罗德里戈会用新人去完成这么重要的任务。”艾吉奥盯着莱昂纳多手里的笔飞快地在平板电脑上滑动着，咖啡厅昏黄的灯光让他浅色的金发看起来更像浅棕色，忙碌起来的友人谁也打扰不了，哪怕身边发生一场枪战都不能阻止他把突然出现的灵感记录下来。但艾吉奥明白，莱昂纳多是在听他讲话的。

“非常感谢你，艾吉奥，如果按照原定计划走的话，我们很有可能会暴露，我们手里没有名单，如果伪装成老成员也许会露馅儿。”笔尖依然一刻不停在屏幕上划动，莱昂纳多头也不抬地回应着，浅蓝色的眼珠反射着电脑屏幕的白光，随着笔尖转动着，他不会放过任何一个细节。

“波吉亚打算在热那亚港口卸货，他们居然不打算谈判就直接开战。”

“或许已经谈过了呢？”

服务员将咖啡端了上来，艾吉奥在自己的咖啡里加了两块方糖。看着消失在咖啡里的白色糖块，艾吉奥的脑海里飞速闪过会议室里投影在墙上的照片和资料：意大利最大的黑手党组织决定对新崛起的黑手党发动一场帮派战争，而一艘伪装成普通渔船的船只将载满枪支弹药运往热那亚的港口。他提供照片和资料给了情报局一个新的行动方案，本该被禁止参与行动的艾吉奥破例被允许前往热那亚和同事一起执行任务。莱昂纳多作为高级伪装官则起到了至关重要的作用，他要负责制作面具和其他伪装用的道具，方便探员们混入敌方。

当莱昂纳多难得抬起头时，发现对面的艾吉奥正一手托着腮看着自己，他杯里的咖啡也已经见了底。他指了指自己面前的咖啡，示意他一口都没动。

“咖啡要凉掉了，莱昂。”

“啊，抱歉，我总是一工作就停不下来。”

“要我帮你换杯新的吗？”

“不用了，艾吉奥。”

行动的前一天，莱昂纳多没有回安全屋，他在工作室里住了一晚。这是他的私人工作室，也常被他当作联络点和藏身处使用。他放下了本该进行的工作，起身打开储藏室的门，四面墙上挂满了他亲手制作的面具，有男人、女人、老人和孩子，那些逼真得几尽鲜活的脸全部对着他，用空洞的眼窝望着他，晚风裹挟着夜里的凉意从未关紧的窗户吹进来，让莱昂纳多忍不住打了个哆嗦，狭小的储藏室变得更加阴冷。莱昂纳多摘下墙上的一副面具，退出了小小的房间。

他将面具单独收起来，然后躺回工作室那张算不上舒适的木板床上，机械钟表的嘀嗒声和各种电子设备中持续不断的电流声轻敲着耳膜，他曾经一个人度过了许多个这样安静的夜晚，但在某一天这样的夜晚被打破了。

那时他正坐在电脑前反复检查着设计中的疏漏，玄关处突然响起急促的敲门声，莱昂纳多手忙脚乱地保存了文件冲向门口去，他从旁边的监控中看了一眼，然后略带疑惑地打开了工作室的大门。

“这是？”莱昂纳多看站在自家门口神情严肃的洛伦佐，他的身边站着一个男孩，红着双眼，神情有些呆滞，好像刚才哭过一场。

“达•芬奇先生，我需要你帮我一个忙，并非公事，而是我个人的一些私心。”

“进来说。”莱昂纳多将两人请进屋，给他们倒了热茶。

“我想你已经知道乔瓦尼的事情了，但你可能不知道，他还有几个孩子。这是活下来的其中之一。他叫艾吉奥。”

“需要我帮什么忙？”

“给他和妹妹假的身份，让他们到国外去。”

“我这里除了黑客技术，可以提供任何你想要的东西。”

“能够躲过人脸识别的面具，我相信你能做到。”

“是的，我能做到。”

他们没有离开，而是在莱昂纳多的工作室做了一整夜，三人坐在一起制定了详细的逃亡计划，乔瓦尼和艾吉奥的两个兄弟在出城办事时遇上交通事故不幸丧生，后来他们发现有人在车子上动了手脚，波吉亚家族还在不遗余力地追杀乔瓦尼仅剩的两个孩子和他们的母亲玛丽亚，莱昂纳多全程陪在艾吉奥身边，而他一整夜都没有说过一句话。

就在他们以为一切设计妥当可以将三人安全送出意大利时，莱昂纳多的工作计划被改变了，一周后，乔瓦尼的遗孀和小女儿克劳迪娅接受了证人保护计划被送往法国，而名为艾吉奥的少年留了下来。莱昂纳多望着工作台上未完成的面具和伪造的身份证件叹了口气。

几年后，莱昂纳多在自己工作的地方遇见了艾吉奥，他作为新探员从学员中以优异的成绩直接毕业进入情报局工作，至于他选择留下来的原因，莱昂纳多心里很清楚。

洛伦佐离开意大利的前一天，给莱昂纳多打过电话。

“我被调去法国情报局，负责处理法国南部以及科西嘉岛上的犯罪活动，大多与意大利的黑手党有关，这一次调动可能会一直持续到我退休。所以我希望你能看好艾吉奥，你明白他是为了复仇才加入我们的。”

“我明白。”

莱昂纳多答道。他们简单的寒暄了几句，然后对方先一步挂掉了电话。

小队成员在热那亚坚守了几天，一直等到目标渔船的出现，他们几乎没有费太大力气就拿下的渔船，在船上找到了那批军火。虽然他们阻止了大规模枪战的发生，却没能阻止波吉亚家族和罗西家族之间小规模的冲突，到处有枪战过的痕迹，还有些被射杀的双方帮派成员的尸体。艾吉奥一行人不得不滞留在热那亚配合警方处理这些明目张胆的帮派纷争，双方的矛盾似乎愈演愈烈，热那亚成为了两股势力博弈的斗兽场。

“我抽不开身，莱昂。波吉亚和罗西闹得不可开交，我不知道他们要在这里争斗多久，热那亚的警察也不太靠谱，案件到了今天都没有太大的进展。我很想回到佛罗伦萨去，但我必须完成我的任务。或许当时他们不让我参与是正确的选择……”电话里，艾吉奥向莱昂纳多抱怨着，港口炎热的气候让他变得急躁，他怀念温暖湿润的佛罗伦萨，重要的是在那里，莱昂纳多可以陪着他。可是这里的事件不能平息，小队成员都无法脱身。

“艾吉奥，你的抱怨可别千万让尼可洛知道了，否则他一定会嘲讽你的。”莱昂纳多开起了玩笑，企图给正在意大利南边执行任务的同事一点安慰。

“好吧好吧！我会尽力完成任务早些回去的。”艾吉奥听起来有些丧气，但还是努力打起精神，莱昂纳多觉得电话那头的艾吉奥听起来像只委屈的小狗。他耐心的安慰了几句，听到电话那头的年轻探员心情明显好了起来，才放心地挂掉了电话。

莱昂纳多动身去了罗马，而艾吉奥在几天后回到了佛罗伦萨，帮派斗争的突然中止成了暴风雨前最后的宁静。

罗德里戈死了，他被人发现死在家里，初步判断的死因是被一把九毫米口径的手枪打穿了脑门。肥胖的男人仰躺在舒适的天鹅绒座椅中，已经失去光泽的双眼幽怨地盯着天花板，脑袋上的弹孔已经变成了黑褐色，流出的血液凝固在光秃秃的头皮上。他就那样死在椅子上，双手还抓着雕花的扶手，脚边有个咬了一半的苹果，昂贵的波斯地毯上有些凌乱的脚印。

切萨雷•波吉亚身着丧服站在楼顶的天台上，他侧身倚在栏杆上，望向远处的圣天使堡，一队哨鸽从他头顶掠过，落下几片灰色的羽毛。切萨雷从口袋中取出手机，拨通了某个人的电话。

“老师，您听说了吗？”

“听说了，我对您父亲的死深表遗憾，请您节哀。”电话里的男人说道。

“波吉亚有仇必报，我不会放过罗西，希望您不要插手这件事。”

没等对方答复，切萨雷迅速挂掉了电话，冷风将他的黑发向后吹去，年轻的波吉亚张开双臂，迎着风大笑起来，笑声被狂风吹散，消失在罗马上空。

“切萨雷拒绝解剖尸体，他们要保留波吉亚前任教父最后的尊严，所以没有详细的尸检报告。初步判断是罗西黑手党的复仇行为，因为就在罗德里戈死掉的前两天，有两位罗西黑手党的高层成员在各自家中身亡，警方的调查结果显示有人闯入了他们的私宅并对他们连续开了好几枪。毫无疑问这是波吉亚干的。”安全屋内，艾吉奥对比着电脑中的几份文件，对一旁正在工作的莱昂纳多说着。老波吉亚的死出乎所有人的意料，也打破了艾吉奥一直以来的复仇计划。

“那么命案现场呢？”莱昂纳多问道。

“作案工具是一把九毫米手枪，是罗西家族惯用的武器，根据弹孔可以判断凶手是在罗德里戈仰着头的时候打中了头部。此外，罗德里戈的脚边还有一只啃了一半的苹果。”

“艾吉奥，你怎么看？”

“这个案件还有许多疑问，但没有进行尸检，一切也只能是我的猜测。我认为罗德里戈在枪击发生之前就已经死了，罗西家族可能只是替罪羊，但是谁干的还很难说。”艾吉奥将资料传进手机里，随后合上了笔记本电脑，他去厨房热了两杯牛奶，比起苦涩的咖啡，艾吉奥还是更喜欢甜一些的东西。

“你说得对，艾吉奥，但我们无法过多插手这件事，老波吉亚的死惊动了几乎整个欧洲的黑手党，情报局的当务之急是应对接下来可能发生的一系列事件，我们需要重新调整行动方案。”

“真是麻烦啊……”艾吉奥一手支着额头，一只手漫无目的地划着手机屏幕，身边的沙发突然陷了下去，一只手搭在他的肩头，艾吉奥抬起头，发现金发的莱昂纳多正关切地望着自己。

“啊，抱歉，无意打断你的思考，我只是想确认你还好吗，艾吉奥？”

“我很好，莱昂纳多。”艾吉奥笑了笑。

“我是想说，你还在思考那些事吗？复仇的事。”每到这种时候，聪明的伪装官总显得有着笨拙，他不太会安慰艾吉奥，只能陪着他，有一句没一句的聊天。

“我没有办法不去想这个，我知道罗德里戈干了什么，可他的结局并不是我想的那样，我想……”

“让他死在你手里。”

“对，莱昂纳多。”

“我明白，艾吉奥。”

“谢谢你。”

艾吉奥握住搭在他肩头的手，莱昂纳多的额头贴来，与他的额头相抵，他能闻到对方身上淡淡的香水味道，感受到他均匀的呼吸。墙上时钟的指针已经逼近十二点，莱昂纳多决定继续工作，他向艾吉奥道了晚安，目送着他回到了自己的卧室。

最近所有的人都在为这场突发事件忙碌，欧洲黑手党暗潮涌动，他们需要更多的信息和策略，同时还要在家族的权力转移中保证卧底探员的安全。艾吉奥躺在床上，他无法入睡，强烈的疑虑与不安徘徊在他心头，他看着从卧室门外微弱的光亮，脑海里出现了莱昂纳多工作时的样子。莱昂纳多坐在工作台前，一遍一遍修改着他的设计，调整每一个参数，关注所有的细节。

接着他开始思考莱昂纳多，回想起他们第一次见面时的场景，莱昂纳多的金发像他黑暗的人生中第一束光亮，后来他从伤痛中猛然醒来，想到那晚出现在门后的金发，艾吉奥决定留下来，像他的父亲一样。他与莱昂纳多站在一起，并与他成为搭档，他也从别人那里听到了一些关于伪装官的传言，不知真假。他也琢磨不透这个人，他有太多副面孔，有着比他更复杂的身份，有人说他从不以真面目示人，脸上时刻戴着面具，都是他用自己精湛的技艺做出的以假乱真的面具，以至于艾吉奥在很长一段时间里都在质疑他所看到的莱昂纳多是否是真正的莱昂纳多，也幻想第二天的莱昂会彻底变成另外一个人。事实上莱昂纳多的确拥有高超的伪装技术，但在他的面前，这个大自己好几岁的男人一直是多年以前那个晚上为他打开家门的莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多的笑脸浮现在眼前，艾吉奥逐渐分不清那是幻想还是现实，回忆让他疲倦，他懒得去分辨真伪，如果莱昂纳多的确坐在自己的床头，那也无法阻止艾吉奥逐渐被睡意侵袭包围，他感到身体在不断下坠，直到自己的眼皮再也抬不起来。

他开始做梦。艾吉奥很想说自己留下来的原因不止是复仇，还有一部分原因是莱昂纳多，但他不确定窗户纸一旦捅破会有怎样的后果，他的确爱慕着年长的伪装官，甚至其他人也都看得出来，但是碍于身份关系，他们在工作场合总是保持距离，而在私下里，艾吉奥总觉得莱昂纳多时而亲近时而疏远，有一种微妙的东西挡在他们中间，让艾吉奥无法真正触碰到他的内心。

面具，他想到这个词。伪装官有一千副面孔，可那些不是在外表上，而是在他的内心里。情报局里甚至没有留着他的资料，莱昂纳多像个谜，谁也猜不透。他尽量对艾吉奥保持坦诚，但对于自己的过去依旧只字不提。

“机会合适时，我会告诉你的。”莱昂纳多这样说过。

艾吉奥渐渐发现了一些他以前不曾注意的事情，他开始发现莱昂纳多的一些秘密：和神秘的人通电话，有意阻止他调查老波吉亚的死。他本不在意这些事，直到自己的调查频频受阻，而他却从中寻找到莱昂纳多的蛛丝马迹。

年轻的波吉亚坐上了教父的椅子，欧洲的人口买卖与贩毒更加猖獗，切萨雷向罗西家族发动了一次又一次血腥恐怖的复仇，罗西却毫无还手之力。情报局与警方也在尽力阻止，作用却是微乎其微。组织从上到下都弥漫着焦灼，其他国家的黑手党正向波吉亚靠拢，切萨雷正以他暴力的统治与血腥的复仇吸引其他家族投向他，他们几乎占领了所有的灰色地带，黑手党的发展正像瘟疫一样迅速在欧洲大陆上蔓延。

艾吉奥已经疲倦于每一次的外出任务都以失败告终，尤其是罗德里戈死之后的黑手党家族争斗，每次当他们赶去，现场只剩一片狼藉。他明白一定有哪个环节出了问题，却迟迟不敢妄下结论。他借着外出的名义在一间堆满杂物的仓库里找到了莱昂纳多，他进门时对方刚好挂掉了电话，莱昂纳多背对着他，并从腰间抽出一把手枪指向冒然闯入的陌生人，伯莱塔92F，9毫米口径。当莱昂纳多回过头看到艾吉奥的脸时，艾吉奥从那张极具表演性的脸上看到了一闪而过的惊愕和恐惧，而他在莱昂纳多抬起枪的那一刻也已经条件反射般地举起了早就握在手中的枪并打开了保险。

“艾吉奥？”

“莱昂纳多，你来这里做什么？”比起莱昂纳多，艾吉奥觉得自己的吃惊更胜于他，他很难接受对面拿着手枪指向他眉心的男人是与他朝夕相处的伪装官，是在他失魂落魄的那个晚上为他打开家门、陪着他坐了一整夜的莱昂纳多。

“处理一些事情。”对方冷静地回答道。

“这件事是否与波吉亚有关？”艾吉奥发现自己扣在扳机上的手指在颤抖，他想逼自己放下枪去，对面站着的这个人无论如何都不应该死去，如果他因为惊讶与愤怒的情绪擦枪走火，他一辈子都不会原谅自己。可是手里的枪也同他的一样，正指向对方的眉心。

莱昂纳多的嘴唇动了一下，却依旧保持沉默，他持枪指向自己的样子像一尊大理石雕像，惨白的灯光照在他的脸上，那张柔和的脸在闪烁的白炽灯下变得阴森寒冷，伪装官苍白的皮肤像冰冷的石料，他立在原地一动不动，等待着艾吉奥的质问。

“我还可以相信你吗？”

艾吉奥艰难地吐出一句话，他盯着莱昂纳多的眼睛，那双平日里温柔的眼睛此刻冷酷得像极地的冰雪，让艾吉奥不寒而栗。他是个经历过九死一生的特工，而亲近之人的背叛却让他始料不及，也让他恐惧。他努力劝说自己对面的人是别人伪装出的莱昂纳多，可他心知肚明：莱昂纳多可以伪装成任何人，但任何人都不可能伪装成莱昂纳多，他太过复杂和神秘，就连艾吉奥自己也不曾真正理解他。

“你还相信我吗？”莱昂纳多问道。他展示出的每一个表情都带着痛苦，在这里与艾吉奥对峙的每一秒都是煎熬，呼吸搅动着空气中的尘埃，刺眼的白炽灯下他能看到那些浮在空气中的细小灰尘，反射着白光，随着微弱的气流漂浮。

“如果连你都无法相信，那于我而言，这世界上已经没有信任可言了。”

艾吉奥看见莱昂纳多眼神中的松动。

“可是我逐渐看不清你了，莱昂。”

“我明白。”

“你不明白。从罗德里戈死亡开始，我发现我的行动一直在被干扰，调查毫无进度，后来我才注意到你一直在让我远离这件事，我在所有的障碍中都看到了你的影子。我有时在害怕突然之间你扯下脸上的面具告诉我你一直在骗我，告诉我，你到底是谁？”

“那我来告诉你。”

手枪掉落在地上发出“啪”的一声，莱昂纳多盯着艾吉奥的眼睛和指向他眉心的枪口，从口袋里取出一把折叠小刀。他弹出刀刃，将刀尖抵在脸颊上，然后慢慢向下划去。

鲜血从割开的伤口渗出，汇聚成红色的血珠顺着脸颊滑落，滴在地板上绽出一朵一朵暗红色的花。

“住手！”

大喊过后是一声刺耳的的枪响，震耳欲聋的枪声回荡在废弃的仓库里，刺痛着艾吉奥的耳膜，惊扰了空气中缓慢浮动的尘埃。硝烟的味道弥漫在空气之中，随后是浓郁的血腥味。小刀带着血液飞出老远，在空中划出一道银色的弧线，然后扎进了角落堆放的纸箱里。莱昂纳多身上那件干净的白衬衫正被鲜血染得越来越红。

艾吉奥忘了一些细节，关于他如何背起倒在血泊中的莱昂纳多，关于他如何回到安全屋。他对于那一次的记忆只剩下仓库里刺耳的枪声、飞溅的鲜血、从背后传来的虚弱心跳，和躺在床上虚弱苍白的莱昂纳多。他取出了嵌在莱昂纳多左肩里的子弹，处理了他的伤口，丢掉了两人染血的衣服。他将自己的血分给莱昂纳多，让红色的液体流过透明的软管缓慢输进莱昂纳多的身体。

“我应该庆幸你是O型血。”

这是莱昂纳多醒来后说的第一句话，他望着连接两人的管子，虚弱地笑了起来。

“O型血不是万能的，我只能给你一次。”

大量的输血让艾吉奥变得脸色苍白，但比起因为枪伤失血过多的莱昂纳多，他的状况要好许多。莱昂纳多主动要求停止输血，他只需要再修养几天就可以行动了。艾吉奥承认那一枪中带着自己无法抑制的愤怒，他因为差一点让挚友丧命而内疚，悔恨让他不愿面对莱昂纳多，让他甚至无暇顾及莱昂纳多出现在仓库里的理由，对方能明显察觉到他的情绪，对艾吉奥误伤自己的行为表示了理解和原谅。

“我无条件的信任你，艾吉奥，所以那时候我丢掉了手枪。”

“我很抱歉。”

枪伤恢复一些后，莱昂纳多第一次走出了安全屋的大门，他向马基雅维利请过假，自己的工作由学徒代劳。他和艾吉奥在佛罗伦萨的街头闲逛，走过横跨阿尔诺河的石桥，傍晚的城市被斜阳笼罩，璀璨耀眼的金色洒在行人身上，每个人都像从光中走出来的，温暖明亮。他们挑了一家能观赏到金色的阿尔诺河的餐厅，在靠近窗边的位置坐了下来。

“难得的休假。”莱昂纳多托着腮，看着对面略带忧愁的艾吉奥。

“我总觉得你把受伤当成一件好事。”

“从某种程度上来说，它的确是。”

莱昂纳多的话里隐藏着另一层意思，他猜测艾吉奥并没有理解，从他的枪伤恢复以来，他们的关系融洽了许多，或许里面还有内疚的成分，不过莱昂纳多很满意目前的状态，如果艾吉奥想要知道一切的原因，他会选择向他坦白的。

他们在这里一直坐到太阳下山，街道的店铺亮起灯光，此刻的佛罗伦萨又是另一副模样。莱昂纳多喜欢这座城市的烟火气，他和艾吉奥离开餐厅后，又绕了些路，慢悠悠地走过街道两旁被灯光点亮的橱窗，最后返回了安全屋。

“我猜罗德里戈的死你已经有了答案。”

回到屋里，他们并肩坐在沙发上，莱昂纳多选择主动坦白一些事情，所以他先开了口。

“地上掉落的苹果并没有检测过有毒物质，但死者狰狞的面部表情显示他在死亡之前非常痛苦，我们没有尸检报告，但我猜测罗德里戈是中毒身亡，额头的枪伤只是后来伪造的假象。苹果是涂过毒的，只有他吃过的那一小块，有人了解他的进食习惯，在苹果上动了手脚，随后闯入并给了他一枪的人成了替罪羊。我希望那个人不是你。”

“正如你猜测的那样，但是我要向你说明，向他头上开枪的人不是我，我只是恰巧有一把没有登记在册的九毫米手枪，而且那时我确实在罗马。”

“我调查过波吉亚与罗西的资金动向，发现一个惊人的事实。”

“是什么？艾吉奥。”

“西泽尔的两个哥哥因意外死亡之后，罗西的势力开始在罗马出现，很明显他们有大笔的资金支持，我调查后发现那些钱都来自一家不太知名的私人银行，每一笔都不是小数目。而再向上追查，我发现银行的所有是黑手党，疑似波吉亚家族的成员。起初我完全排除了波吉亚家族给予罗西资金支持的可能，一个家族不可能花钱培养另一个竞争对手，但我忽略了波吉亚最小的儿子：切萨雷•波吉亚。据我所知他并非完全靠父亲，而是有自己的生意。而他的钱则用来培养了一个新的黑手党家族，在此期间罗德里戈数次遭遇暗杀都幸运地活了下来，最后在罗西与波吉亚的斗争中被人谋杀。”

“切萨雷培养了一个敌人对付自己的父亲让自己好趁机篡位，而波吉亚家族严密的安保让他们难以近身，无法靠外部势力来解决罗德里戈，切萨雷只能亲自出马，他毒杀了父亲，让罗西家族的人伪造现场，随后又将其灭口。”

“没错，他了解父亲的所有习惯，包括罗德里戈吃苹果时会从哪里下口。他在父亲面前谦逊顺从，善于察言观色，可是所有人都被他乖巧的外表所欺骗，他以此博取信任，并最终将波吉亚家族的大权握在自己手中。切萨雷是罗德里戈的私生子，他恨他的父亲，或许他两个同父异母的哥哥的死也与他有关，如果他们还活着，家族继承权就不可能轮到切萨雷这个私生子。”

“也许如你所说。我曾经是切萨雷的老师，我能从他的言行中观察到隐藏在他内心的仇恨。”

“什么？”艾吉奥差一点丢掉了手中的玻璃杯，他瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看向莱昂纳多，一瞬间涌来的信息量让他的大脑当场宕机。他停止了思考，死死盯着伪装官，希望从他的下一句里听到“这其实是个玩笑。”

“抱歉，艾吉奥，这件事我从来没告诉过任何人，在这孩子很小的时候，在我还没有成为伪装官之前，我就是他的老师了。”莱昂纳多预料到了艾吉奥的反应，只是苦笑一声，他与波吉亚家族的来往早于与艾吉奥的相识，甚至早于乔瓦尼遇害。

“那么你们现在还联系吗？”艾吉奥感到后背发凉，面前的这个人再一次唤起了他在老旧仓库里的恐惧。

莱昂纳多没有说话，默默点了点头。

“所以在仓库里你是在……”

“没错，我在和切萨雷通电话。”

艾吉奥的嘴唇张了张，却不知道该用什么词语回应莱昂纳多，眼前的这个人身上的秘密要远远多于他所想象的。

“我必须要赢得波吉亚的信任，因为他的组织里有我们的卧底，我需要时刻保证他们的安全。切萨雷知道我的身份，所以我以一部分情报作为代价让他以为我会念及旧情帮助他，谋杀罗德里戈有我的一份，我知道他迟早会这样做，但我从未插手这件事，并按他的要求阻止任何人调查罗德里戈的死。谎言一旦被拆穿，他就无法再坐在教父的椅子上。”

“这些就是你的原因吗？为什么你不告诉我？”

“因为这是我与波吉亚之间的事，我不能连累别人，尤其是作为黑手党眼中钉的你。这件事我没有告诉过任何人，包括洛伦佐和尼可洛先生。”

内疚再一次占据艾吉奥的内心，他抬起手抚上莱昂纳多左肩的枪伤，那曾是他发泄愤怒的地方，他把自己的仇恨与被友人欺骗的怒火变成弹壳里的黑色火药，让那枚子弹破开莱昂纳多的血肉镶嵌进他的骨头，他差一点废掉了他的一条胳膊，也差一点让莱昂纳多丧命在枪口之下。他们每个人都有自己的秘密，莱昂纳多理解了他的，但他却从未察觉到莱昂纳多身上所背负的使命和责任。

“这里还疼吗？”

“除了还无法正常工作外，已经没什么问题了。或许学徒们还得代替我一段时间。”莱昂纳多笑了起来，他握上艾吉奥放在伤口上的手，对方掌心炽热的温度透过薄薄的衬衫传向正在愈合的伤口上敏感的神经，然后那温度从肩膀向下蔓延，传入心脏，莱昂纳多悄悄凑过去，吻上艾吉奥微微颤抖的双唇。

收网的日子近在眼前，他们为了这一天已经等了太久，情报局已经将所有卧底探员召回，等待着最后的行动。艾吉奥的行动参与申请获得了批准，这一次不再是为了复仇，因为他明白从切萨雷身上无法报他的杀父之仇，而乔瓦尼和他的兄弟也不会因他的复仇活过来，他想做一个了结，为了莱昂纳多不再戴上一层又一层的面具，不再独自背负秘密，也为了所有人，他需要结束这一切。

行动的前一天，莱昂纳多与他待在一起，第二天的行动甚至危险于艾吉奥参与过的任何一场，他做了充足的准备，也做好了死去的打算。

“莱昂，我明天也许会回来，也许不会回来，我希望你理解，这是我的责任。”

“我明白。”

他们仰躺在床上，与对方十指相扣，艾吉奥望着天花板，想要平复大脑中涌起的杂乱想法。

“那么可不可以告诉我，你有没有做我的面具？”他侧过身认真地望着莱昂纳多的侧脸，对方蓝色的眼睛在夜晚折射着窗外皎洁明亮的月光。

“当然没有，你知道这会违反规定，他们不允许制作任何成员的面具。所有的面具都在储藏室里，你可以随时去看。”

“你还藏着秘密吗？”

“不再有了，你已经知道了我的一切，不是吗？”

莱昂纳多思考过后，给了艾吉奥答案，他也扭过头去，看向艾吉奥的眼睛，明日他将赴一场生死未卜的战斗，而此刻他们躺在莱昂纳多的工作室里享受前所未有的宁静。

艾吉奥以为一切即将结束，而莱昂纳多给了他人生中最后一个谎言。

清晨，艾吉奥醒来，他发现莱昂纳多不在身边，一种强烈的不安涌上心头，他慌张地下了床，来不及穿上鞋子就飞奔下楼，在一楼的厨房里看到了莱昂纳多。

“怎么了，艾吉奥，是什么东西找不到了吗？”莱昂纳多转过身，手里端着两杯温热的牛奶，他看着慌张的艾吉奥，难掩眼中的笑意。

“啊，没什么，醒来发现你不在，以为你出去了。”艾吉奥不好意思地挠挠头，从莱昂纳多手中接过牛奶。

“从前可没见你这么紧张过，你确定自己没事吗？”

“没事了，莱昂，是我太多虑了，也许是今天要收网的原因。”

“放心吧，我一直都在。快喝吧，你要出发了。”莱昂纳多的左手轻轻抽动了一下，艾吉奥没有注意到。

艾吉奥在莱昂纳多的注视下将一整杯牛奶喝了下去，然后将杯子交给他，在走向门口时，他的视线越来越模糊，眼前的景象逐渐扭曲，意识在不受控制地慢慢消失，在昏迷之前，他感觉到一双手接住了他摇摇欲坠的身体，一抹金色出现在模糊不清的视线里，他听到了莱昂纳多的声音，不是惊呼或询问，而是一句道歉。

“对不起，艾吉奥，这是我最后一次对你说谎。我爱你。”

“莱昂……”未出口的话随着意识的消失而中止，他被莱昂纳多安置在沙发上，随后莱昂纳多回到二楼取出了藏在抽屉里的面具。

中午，“艾吉奥”带领着一队全副武装的特警冲进了一栋废弃的大楼，随后从那栋灰色的、死气沉沉的建筑中传来枪声与爆炸声。行动结束后，他们在残破不堪的大楼里找到了艾吉奥•奥迪托雷的尸体，随后，艾吉奥死亡的消息被传回总部。

下午，他从沙发上醒来，忍受着强烈的眩晕与头疼去摸索自己的手机，随后他在自己的手机中找到了一条特殊的短信。

“艾吉奥，请你原谅，这是我最后一次欺骗你，以下的话你信或不信，它都是我全部的真诚。

如你所见，我已经将我的一切交予你，我的身世，我的经历，我的秘密，以及我的爱。我曾以为爱是危险的东西，像魔鬼一样蛊惑人心，但在与你相识之后，我将灵魂献给恶魔也心甘情愿。原谅我做出这样的决定，我早该这样做的，因为我曾向你父亲的挚友发誓，一定要保护你的安全，无论你强大得多么不可战胜，我都要竭尽全力护你周全。

我比你们任何人都了解波吉亚家族，也比任何人都痛恨它，我背负着太多的罪恶，是时候还债了。这条信息设置了自动删除功能，如果在这段时间我没有及时远程操作将它删除，那么你就明白我的结局了。我不后悔这样的结果，因为我履行了我的承诺，只要你一切安好，我才能得到救赎。

最后，我知道你一直在等这句话。我爱你，艾吉奥，哪怕死亡也不能夺走我对你的爱。

你的 莱昂纳多•达•芬奇。”


End file.
